1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to methods and systems for testing performance of electronic devices, and particularly to an apparatus and method for synchronously testing a plurality of simple network management protocol (SNMP) cards.
2. Description of Related Art
Network devices, such as servers, routers or gateways, have SNMP cards for connecting communication cables to communicate with network systems. In order to assure the stability and reliability of the SNMP cards, it is necessary to perform a burn-in test before the SNMP cards are installed in the network devices. The burn in test may require use of many communication cables to test the SNMP cards, resulting in more cost, inefficiency, and increasing complexity of the operation. As a result, the above-mentioned problems need to be addressed.